New Friend, Old Enemy
"New Friend, Old Enemy" is the 4th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 13th, 2012. "There's a reason why you can't trust anyone online." Official Description To prove that the turtles can be friends with humans, Michelangelo uses a social networking site to befriend Chris Bradford (Dogpound), A famous martial artist who is secretly Shredder's top lieutenant. Plot The episode begins with an unknown ninja in meditation. His face is covered by a metal mask. Suddenly he is attacked by three Foot Clan ninjas. The masked ninja easily defeats all three ninja. It is then revealed that the ninja belongs to the Shredder and the attack was a test of the masked ninja's skill as he is Shredder's finest student and top lieutenant. Shredder tells the masked one about the existence of Hamato Yoshi and his "ninja army". He orders the masked one to find and destroy Yoshi and his army and to work with a street-wise criminal called Xever to do so. The masked one and Xever don't seem to get along very well but Shredder orders them to put aside their rivalry. We then join the turtles leaping over the city rooftops for fun. They come across a small kitten and see it's owner calling out to it. Mikey goes to return it, though his brothers warn him that the man will most likely "freak the shell out" at the sight of him. Mikey doesn't believe them and goes anyway. The man does indeed "freak the shell out" as does the cat which attacks Mikey causing him to fall down the fire escape. The other turtles try to convince Mikey that humans will never accept him but Mikey doesn't listen. He sees a billboard for a famous martial artist called Chris Bradford and suddenly decides that he and Bradford are destined to be friends. On the way home, the turtles are attacked by Foot ninja led by the masked man. The turtles hold their own against the ninja but are decimated by the masked man. The ninjas vanish as fast as they came. When the turtles make it back to the lair Leo complains about it not being a fair fight as they were surprised and outnumbered and the unknown ninja was crazy good. Splinter explains that the key to winning a fight is to seek victory, not fairness. Mikey remains depressed about not being able to make human friends. April points out that he already has a human friend: her. Mikey replies that since he helped save her life, she is obligated to like him and doesn't count. April then borrows Donnie's laptop and shows Mikey a social networking website he can use to make friends without them seeing him. Mikey quickly finds Chris Bradford and sends him a friend request, which Bradford rapidly accepts. Mikey excitedly goes out to meet his new friend. Bradford starts to attack Mikey who, while dodging shuriken, explains that he and Bradford are online friends. Bradford calms and invites Mikey in. Mikey and Bradford see each other several times and Bradford repeatedly asks Mikey about his brothers, his sensei, and where he lives. Mikey doesn't suspect anything from these questions but maintains secrecy. Bradford then offers to teach Mikey his secret Kata, the Death Dragon, in exchange for info about the turtles and Splinter. Even though he promises to never show the Death Dragon to another soul, Mikey immediately shows it to his brothers before going to meet Bradford again. As he gets to Bradford's apartment he is attacked by Foot ninja and Xever. The masked ninja is revealed to be Bradford himself. Mikey puts up a decent fight but is eventually defeated by Bradford and hogtied. Xever wants to finish Mikey off now but Bradford decides to use him as bait for the other turtles and their main goal: Splinter. Back in the lair the turtles are practicing the Death Dragon when Splinter walks in. He angrily asks where they learned the move. They explain that Mikey's friend taught it to him. Splinter tells them that he is no friend as that Kata was designed by the Shredder. Immediately realizing that Bradford was just using Mikey and that he is in danger the three turtles rush off to rescue their little brother. They reach Bradford's home and get Mikey out without trouble. However, as they flee into the sewer, they are watched by Xever and Bradford. They had intended to let Mikey be rescued in order to follow the turtles home. The Foot Clan enter the sewers and begin to track the turtles down. One by one, the ninjas are silently, yanked into the shadows by the turtles. Bradford and Xever realize they are alone and Xever lights a flare. They look up and see their ninja hanging unconscious from the roof of the tunnel. They demand the turtles show themselves and the four brothers rise from the sewer water, weapons ready. A battle ensues which finally ends with Xever and Bradford being swept away by a powerful jet of sewer water. Later, Mikey is sad, thinking that he will never make a friend. Raph, in strict confidence, tells Mikey that he is an awesome guy and anyone would be lucky to be his friend. Mikey feels much better and "unfriends" Bradford, relishing in the revenge. Splinter's Wisdom "Seek victory, not fairness." Character Debuts *Chris Bradford (Soon to be Dogpound) *Xever (Soon to be Fishface) Trivia *Part of Mikey's Secret Kata shown in the episode is the henshin (Transformation) pose of Kamen Rider V3, a Japanese superhero from a 1973 TV series of the same name. Gallery mikey.jpg 009.jpg cat.jpg|Awwwwww! Flushed.gif|Have a nice walk home! NOT! Foot Clan sd.png Supersonic57 (talk) 21:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show